danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monodam
Kōichi Yamadera Jason Wishnov Jason Wishnov: "Apparently I'm allowed to announce this? I'm never sure about these things, but other voice actors have announced. You thought you were rid of me, just because it's a completely new cast?! WRONG! I maintain my kingly status as the only American voice actor to appear in every Danganronpa game, as I take up the role of Monodam. This is not a plot spoiler; Monodam has nothing to do with Byukuya. It's just that I'm *awesome* and they wanted me *back*. I hope everyone enjoys my beeps and boops!" (Image of Post) (25 August 2017) }} Monodam (モノダム Monodamu) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with his siblings Monotaro, Monosuke, Monokid, and Monophanie that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. While all the siblings are robots, he is the most robotic in appearance. He is the quietest member of the group. History Creation Monodam, along with his four other siblings were created by Team Danganronpa, a group of people who created the famous reality show called Danganronpa, a series which tells the story about Killing Games. Monodam and the Monokubs' roles are to aid Monokuma in hosting the Killing Game. It is unknown when they were created and in which Killing Game they started to appear. Their notable appearance is the last Killing Game entry, the 53rd one (known as the Killing Game Semester. Prior to the Killing School Semester After the students woke up and left the classroom, the Monokubs began to drag every student to the gymnasium. After every student entered the gym, the Monokubs entered the gymnasium with their Exisals and they appeared before all the students by jumping from their Exisals, showing their robotical body that has a shape similar to bear. Although this seems strange to the students and raises many questions, Monodam and the others concentrate on incoherent things until at last they realize that the students did not possess the appropriate clothes to be "Definitive Students", for which they give them new clothes. Realizing that Monophanie did not fulfill her task, the Monokubs are forced to stop the beginning of the mutual killing game and wait another time, restarting everything and returning some memories to all the students. It was revealed that this event happened right before the 53rd Killing Game occurred when the students' memories were about to be fabricated by Team Danganronpa. Killing School Semester Monodam and his siblings control the mutual killing game of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles with his father Monokuma. They are the controller of the Exisals, a robotic beast they use as their personal robots to punish students who defy the school's rules. Monodam is the quietest member of Monokubs, because he was bullied a lot by Monokid that he closed his heart from everyone, including his siblings. Afterwards, the Monokubs retreat and reappear when Monokuma made his debut, explaining the rules of their new lives in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Killing Game (However, he didn't actually talk). Monotaro along with his siblings were shown in the monitors of the Academy to announce the day time and nighttime and other events about the killing game. When Kaito Momota was about to attack Monokuma, the Monokubs appeared to punish him, that was until they accidentally squished Monokuma with the Exisals, which resulting in his explosion. Monodam was shocked but still was quiet, later followed by his siblings, thinking he is truly gone. The Monokubs then gone to commemorate their father's demise. Monodam was the only Monokub to appear in the monitors due to the other preparing a funeral Later Monokuma reappeared the next day and made the Monokubs happy to see that their father is still alive. Monodam appeared once again along with the other Monokubs when Rantaro Amami was found dead. He and the other Monokubs grabbed the cameras found at the crime scene to print the photos that were token during the incident. Later Monodam and the other Monokubs announced to the students to head to the basement. After Kaede and Shuichi arrived the Monokubs showed up and gave to the students the printed pictures found at the crime scene. Monodam and the others appear again during the first Class Trial, in which when Kaede Akamatsu is voted as the culprit, some of her friends try to stop her from being executed, but nevertheless, the Monokubs threaten them with their Exisals so that they couldn't intervene with Kaede's execution. Monodam's Rebellion Post the first Class Trial, Monodam who got tired with Monokid's constant bullying decided to kill him by shoving him inside a spiked piano in Kaede Akamatsu's execution, effectively destroyed his body when the piano slammed shut. Monodam claimed that the reason why he did this was to unify his siblings and solidify the bonds that they shared, as he saw Monokid nothing more than a noisy trouble maker. When Monokuma presented a new motive, each other the Monokubs gave a Kubs Pad to each on each of them with the motivational video in it. Monodam appeared when the students called him out and appeared right in front of him. Where the students questioned him about the motivational video on the Kubs Pad. Gen simply answered that gen will give it to each on of his owners. Seeing that Monosuke later become a hindrance for the siblings, Monodam made Monosuke got involved in Kirumi Tojo's execution and destroyed in the process in Chapter 2's Class Trial when his body got crushed by Kirumi's falling body. At some point, Monodam turns against Monokuma, accusing him of treating his children like slaves. Since the Monokubs have Exisals on their side, Monokuma is forced to surrender and decided to take a vacation from the Ultimate Academy and leave it to his children. Monodam tooked his place temporarily to host the Ultimate Academy and the students as he was gone to go on vacation for a short amount of time. Monodam appears again when Angie Yonaga opened her Research Lab and explained everything about the Research Lab. When Monotaro and Monophanie began to fight Monodam wasn't Mary at them. In Chapter 3, the Monokubs told the students to meet in the gym, where Monotaro, Monophanie and himself appeared. Monodam ordered his siblings to present the new motive as they practice. Monotaro and Monophanie presented a new Motive to the students before Monokuma went on his vacation from the Ultimate Academy. Where they told the students that they could resurrect one of their dead classmates as a "transferred student" and participate in the Killing School Semester once again. Monodam once again appears in the computer room along with Monophanie and Monotaro where they presented to Shuichi the new computer that could create a completely "new world" with this technology. The Monokubs also gave Shuichi a Flashback Light with a new memory. Monotaro and Monophanie were usually beaten up by Monodam as a punishment for not getting along with the others. Monodam and the other Monokubs appeared in the cafeteria with the students to give them a Flashback Light to prepare their no plan. However, Angie grabbed the Flashback Light and destroyed it right in front of the monokubs. The Monokubs were shocked because their plan failed since Angie net far to break a Flashback Light. Monotaro and Monophanie began to question Monodam about the situation, but has nothing to say and left the cafeteria. All confused, Monotaro didn't know what to do and left as well along with Monophanie. Monodam later appeared when Angie's body was found in her Research Lab. There, Monodam and the other Monokubs gave to the students the Monokuma File. Later during the investigation when Tenko's body was found the Monokubs where shocked to see two murders during the investigation for the Class Trial. Since the Monokubs didn't know what to do in that situation, the Monokubs started to question Monodamwhat should they do. However, Monodam had no idea what to do as he never knew something like this would happen, the other Monokubs started to call their father for help. After their father, Monokuma appeared he began no ton lick them for their cuteness. Monokuma explained how this situation worked and later left the crime scene leaving the room. Eventually, Monodam took his own life as he burnt himself in the fire in Korekiyo Shinguji's execution after he saw himself couldn't befriend with his siblings anymore, he also made the flames boil Korekiyo even more as he was being burned alive. In Chapter 5, Monokuma is seen crying for his deceased children as all of them are dead. Monotaro was mentioned when Monokuma first showed the students where the Monokubs store the Exisals Units. Since Monotaro and his other siblings were dead, Monokuma gave to the students this room since no one can't use the Exisals but the Monokubs. Monokubs' Return Once all of the Monokuma Kubs got destroyed Monokuma started to mourn for his children because of how they got destroyed. Monodam and his brother were rebuilt by Monokuma after Kokichi Oma's Class Trial and began to be active once again to assist his father in the Mutual Killing Game. Monokuma stated that the factory that built the Monokubs were still in function and brought the latest models of them. Monokuma specially brought them back to have power from the Exisals since Monokuma can't control them, but Monodam and his sibilings can. Monodam and the other Monokubs don't know what has happened around in the killing game and are confused in a way. Monokuma and the Monokubs, riding their Exisals, arrive and threaten to destroy K1-B0 for damaging the school and ending the Killing Game. K1-B0 reassures everyone to find the truth while he engages the Monokubs in combat, fighting them the entire time everyone else is investigation the real truth about the Killing Game. Monodam was walking around of the academy riding his Exisal searching for the students. When Shuichi discovered the truth, Shuichi asked Monokuma, his children, and K1-B0 to stop fighting and asked Monokuma to do one final Class Trial. Monokuma ordered his Monokubs to take care of K1-B0 as he needed to be fixed and remove his weapons around him. Monodam and his siblings were once again present in the final Class Trial. However, Monokuma manipulated the Monokubs to participate as they were necessary to, if they didn't they will get destroyed one by one before everyone dies at the end. The Monokubs are much more invested in the discussion this time than how he was in any prior trial, actively trying to refute evidence that the survivors presented. Monotaro was the last one along with Monophanie to explode among the other Monokubs. Creation and Development Name ---- Like Gundham Tanaka, Monodam's name is a reference to the mecha anime series. His much stronger resemblance to a stereotypical robot compared to the other Monokuma units can also be seen as further referencing it. Alternate Fates ---- He also appears in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version) along with his brothers. He first appeared when Yasuhiro Hagakure's body was found. He later appeared in the Class Trial along with his father and brothers. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Monodam and his siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Appearance Monodam's appearance is similar to that of his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is olive green. Likewise, his right eye is gray with a red pupil while his left eye is white. He also has light gray cheeks, meant to represent blushing, and a yellow pacifier in his mouth to represent the fact that he is a child. While all the siblings are robots, Monodam is more robotic in appearance, his limbs being made of gray, bendable metal. He also speaks in a stereotypical, monotone robotic way. When he gets nervous, his ears pop up, releasing steam. Like a rocket, he is also capable of flying forward very fast, leaving behind a trail of bright light. He can also extend and retract his limbs to a small extent. In the Anthology manga, Gonta thought that Monodam looked very similar to a drone beetle due to his shape and his green color and tied him to a tree. Personality Monodam is a child-like robot. Unlike his overly talkative siblings, he is very quiet. For the most part, he doesn't speak even to his fellow siblings, and he is somewhat of an outcast in the group.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. He sometimes appears a bit shy and seems to be blushing, like during the time when he made his first official announcement. When he does talk, Monodam speaks in a typical monotone robotic manner, making him appear very emotionless and thus unpredictable. He tends to silently stare at others, with no visible reaction when others speak to him. He occasionally speaks short sentences unexpectedly in a rather loud voice, which may startle others due to his usual silence. The rare moments when he laughs sounds especially unnatural due to his very robotic voice. All of this causes him to come across rather creepy, much more so than his siblings. Monodam is constantly bullied by Monokid, both verbally and physically, possibly because of his different looks. Monokid has fun making up new ways to be cruel towards Monodam and he also tends to blame Monodam for anything that goes wrong. This is said to be the reason why Monodam has closed his heart long ago. He appears to protest very little or even react against the abuse he endures. However, he later states he strongly dislikes bullying, and in the anthology manga he seems to even break his silence to react whenever someone says the word "bullying". Despite appearing very unresponsive, it's later shown that he seems to act more independent than the other Kubs, like when he arrived to deliver Kubs Pads by the students' request all by himself and mentioned that the other Kubs were asleep. Later, Monodam's character takes an even darker turn, as he suddenly kills the siblings who bullied him and forces the rest into submission with threats of violence, making even Monokuma creeped out of his actions. He even forcefully takes Monokuma's place and becomes a temporary headmaster, accusing Monokuma of treating his children like slaves, though later Monokuma claims that he was just taking a vacation and gave the Kubs the place. Monodam turns very passive aggressive, saying that everyone should get along and be friends... or else "he won't forgive them". Claiming everyone is friends and everything should be harmonious, Monodam even appears to be against murders and the killing game, though he later seems fine with them since the class trials increase the students' unity. Monodam physically abuses his siblings whenever they do something wrong in his eyes since according to him friends punish each other when one does something wrong. Despite this, the other two Kubs are later seen speaking back to him or even ignore him completely. In the end, he ends up killing himself by running into flames during an execution, because he saw himself as incapable of getting along any longer with his siblings. It's also implied that he was inspired to do this by the other Kubs and Monokuma's talk about how some people get more "popular" after dying since other people then talk about and think about them much more. Monodam's hidden aggression seems to be hinted at in the Prologue when the Kubs use their Exisals to chase the students into the gym—while the other Exisals are seen taking slow steps, Monodam is seen charging towards Kaede and Shuichi at full speed. After Monokuma rebuilt him, Monodam started to become a little more concerned for his siblings and started to talk more than he used to. He also became more aggressive during the final Class Trial and started to participate, unlike the previous ones, trying to protect his siblings and the Mastermind. Monodam appears to be one of the smartest of all the Monokubs as he was one who provided important details during the Final trial, and then also saved his other siblings from getting destroyed by their father, Monokuma. Like all the Kubs, Monodam imitates Monokuma by constantly calling the students "you bastards" and having his own version of his father's signature laughーa monotone "pu-hu-hu-hu". Abilities Controlling the Exisals Monodam, along with the other Monokubs, are the only ones who can control the Exisals. Monodam can control the Exisals on his command to manipulate the students into doing something since the Exisals carry dangerous weapons such as a saw and a gun. He also uses the Exisals to punish any students who break the school's rules. In Chapter 3, Monodam and the other remaining siblings even forced Monokuma to surrender and give them the power to control the Academy, as Monokuma couldn't stop them because they were using the deadly Exisals. One of the reasons he was broke back was especially because of him and his siblings being the only ones with the ability to control the Exisals. Fixing and rebuilding Monodam and his siblings seem to be able to repair and fix machines as they were the ones responsible to fix K1-B0's antenna to get a signal from the audience from the outside world and are also able to remove gear and heavy weapons around him. Relationships :Family: Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monodam, Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke and Monophanie. He calls them his "adorable children" and seems even disturbingly attracted to them because they look like him and he loves his own looks. He is mostly annoyed and neglectful towards the Monokubs, physically abusing them whenever they annoy him, and even stating that he tolerates them only because they're so cute. Monodam tends to call Monokuma simply "father". When Monokuma was assumed dead, Monodam appeared very shocked, but still remained completely silent. Later, Monodam turns against Monokuma, accusing him of treating his children like slaves. Since the Kubs have Exisals on their side, Monokuma is forced to surrender (though he later claims he was simply taking a vacation and gave the Kubs the job). Even Monokuma seems creeped out by Monodam. When Monodam later commits suicide, Monokuma is shocked at first, but then seems to think that his own child committing suicide is just adorable. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, and Monophanie are Monodam's siblings. Monodam is the quietest of all the members and usually does not speak to anyone due to his backstory of being bullied. He goes as far to even kill his other sibling who bullied him and takes control of his other siblings to get along and be friends. Monokid Monokid loves to bully his brother, Monodam, both verbally and physically, even though they should be comrades. He also tends to blame Monodam for everything, no matter how illogical the suggestion would be. Monokid says Monodam has "an ugly and cheap-looking body", implying that he may dislike him because of his different looks. It's said that this is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart. Monodam usually stays completely silent and doesn't seem to react to Monokid's hostile words nor actions. In Chapter 1, Monodam surprisingly killed Monokid during Kaede's execution. He claims that he did it for the sake of solidifying the siblings' bonds, as Monokid was unable to live in peace with them due to his personality. In the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Monodam is seen having his revenge on Monokid once again, as he seemingly kicks the other Kub while he is lying on the floor after eating too much honey. Monosuke Monosuke seems to find Monodam a bit boring due to his silence and wishes he would talk more for the sake of entertainment. After Monodam murdered Monokid, Monosuke finds the turn of events very interesting, but also becomes suspicious of Monodam and keeps reminding the other cubs of what he did. During the second trial, Monodam repeatedly defends Monosuke after his slip-up provides the students critical information. However, Monosuke does not appreciate this and keeps his belief that the Kubs should be hostile towards each other, causing Monodam to murder him during the execution. Monotaro Monotaro seems to like Monodam of all the other male brothers he haves. Monotaro seems a little upset and surprised that Monodam refuses to speak even to him, seemingly not considering him a close friend. Later, Monodam forcefully takes Monokuma's place and forces Monotaro and Monophanie into submission, threatening them with violence if they refuse while claiming it's all for the sake of them getting along. Because of this, the two other Kubs are afraid of Monodam. However, Monotaro later speaks back to Monodam, telling him that he doesn't understand "the power of love" because he has never been loved when they try to get their father back. Monotaro is later seen ignoring Monodam multiple times, though this is possibly due to his memory issues. Due to his memory problems, Monotaro immediately forgets who Monodam was after he died. Monotaro later seems to respect Monodam more as he saves his life during the final trial. Monophanie In general, Monophanie seems to like Monodam. She thinks he is cute whenever he is being shy. Later, she doesn't really seem to care that Monodam killed Monokid, since she hated him anyway. However, after Monodam forcibly takes the headmaster's place and threatens the other kubs into submission with violence, Monophanie is afraid of him as well. She occasionally tries to calm him down whenever he is angered. However, later, both Monophanie and Monotaro are seen ignoring Monodam multiple times. After Monodam commits suicide, Monophanie appears saddened and grieves, though also keeps claiming that she never bullied Monodam and only the other siblings did. :Ultimate Academy Students': Monodam and the Monokubs are all under the control of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles' students and host the Killing School Semester along with his father. The Monokubs usually call the students' "bastards" to imitate his father, as he always calls the students by using that. The Monokubs also always give to the students the awards after completing the Class Trial by making it out alive. Unlike the other Monokubs, Monodam doesn't really interact with them that much and usually keeps quiet or ignores them due to his heart being closed and refusing to talk to others. Monodam seems to be against murders and the killing game itself as he doesn't like his father's doing. He wants the students to get along and be friends similar to how he wants his siblings to be with everyone. Quotes |-| DRV3= ...FOR-MURDER. BECAUSE-KEYS...ARE-MYSTERIOUS. IF-SOMETHING-BAD-HAPPENS, IT-WOULD-BE-TOO-LATE... I-WANT ...EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG." *"THAT-PUZZLE-WAS-TOO-DIFFICULT-FOR-ONE-PERSON-TO-SOLVE. I'M-SURE... THEY-GOT-ALONG-AND-SOLVED-IT-TOGETHER." *"IF-YOU-CAN'T-GET-ALONG... YOU-WILL-BE-PUNISHED. YOU-TOO, MONOTARO. FRIENDS-SHARE-EVERYTHING...EVEN-PUNISHMENTS." *"IF-YOU-DON'T-GET-ALONG...I-WON'T-FORGIVE-YOU. I-WILL-USE-THE-EXISALS-TO-PEEL-YOUR-FACES-OFF-LIKE-MANDARIN-ORANGES." *"IF-YOU-FACE-A-FEAR-LIKE-NEVER-BEFORE, YOU'LL-HAVE-NO-CHOICE...BUT-TO-UNITE." *"BUT...THERE-IS-MORE-TO-FRIENDSHIP-THAN-BEING-NICE. FRIENDS-ALSO-PUNISH-EACH-OTHER-WHEN-THEY-DO-SOMETHING-WRONG." *"WHAT-IS-THE-POINT-OF-HUMAN-LIFE? THEY'RE-BORN-AS-USELESS-BABIES-WHO-CAN'T-DO-ANYTHING..." *"WE...WANT-YOU-TO-GET-EVEN-CLOSER-WITH-EACH-OTHER..." *"DON'T-WORRY... OVERCOMING- -WILL-BRING-EVERYONE-CLOSER-TOGETHER. THAT-HAS-BEEN-THE-CASE-SO-FAR, YES? THEIR-BOND-GETS-STRONGER-WITH-EACH-CLASS-TRIAL, DOES-IT-NOT?" *"MURDERS-ARE-NECESSARY-TO-BRING-EVERYONE-CLOSER-TOGETHER." *"CONDUCT-A-FRIENDLY-INVESTIGATION. THEN, WE-WILL-HAVE-A-FRIENDLY-CLASS-TRIAL. *"I'M-SCARED-TOO... SCARED-OF-LOSING-MY-FRIENDS." }} List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia *Monodam is the only character not to talk in the demo. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monodam the 3rd most popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll *Monodam's English voice actor, Jason Wishnov, also provides the voice for Byakuya Togami and the Ultimate Imposter when they are in their Byakuya disguise. References Navigation ru:Монодам es:Monodam pl:Monodam Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Gender Neutral Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed Category:Committed Suicide